PC Zone Issue 9
This issue was cover dated December 1993 and sold for £2.95. It came with a free floppy disk and a Flight Simulator 5.0 keyboard overlay. Cover Disk Cover Disk - 2 pages (14-15) *Demos: Deadline, Spectre VR, Monster Bash Lite, Squarez, Trio *Full Game: Cyrus Chess Bulletin Pages 6-7 *Movie Magic: ReelMagic card from Sigma Designs *Virtual Reality Gardening: The Lawnmower Man from Sales Curve *Meet PC Zone!: Appearance at the Computer Shoppe Show *Airlines: from Kompart Page 8 *More Olympic Gold: Winter Olympics: Lillehammer '94 from US Gold *His master's videogame?: HMV opens new games department in its Oxford Street megastore *RPG for two, and two for RPG: The Red Crystal: The Seven Secrets of Life Page 9: Gallup Charts Page 10 *Airport '93: Tower from Mallard Software *BAT packs: Ubisoft compilations - Lords of Power, Golden Seven and Battles of Time *Survival: from Kompart *Version Watch Blueprint (Previews) Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Paul Presley - 2 pages (110-111) Rise of the Robots - Paul Lakin - 3 pages (113-115) Features Alone in Lyon - 3 pages (18-20) :Infogrames, the French software giant, became something of a household name this year, astounding games players with titles like Alone In The Dark and Shadow Of The Comet. As the company prepares for its floatation on the French stock market, Laurence Scotford reports back from Infogrames' HQ in Lyon, with news of Alone In The Dark 2, Chaos Control and more. CD-Rom Review: Scoop Preview - 1½ pages (99-100) *Sierra's Sneak Peeks - Laurence Scotford - ½ page (99) *Inca II: Wiracocha, Dracula Unleashed - Paul Lakin - 1 page (100) Do the Wright Thing - 6 pages (103-108) :Flight sims flow through the PC Zone office faster than All-Bran through the alimentary canal of somebody suffering from dysentery. This means that Duncan MacDonald has seen, and played, just about every single flying game on the market. Here he has a look at the few of the best. (And a couple of the worst.) Reviews Full Price Games CD-Rom Reviews Bargain Bin Troubleshooter (Tips) The Hackmasters: RPG Special - 4 pages (94-97) The Hackmasters - 3 pages (119-121) Lands of Lore: The Throne of Chaos - Solution: Part 2 - Robin Matthews - 5 pages (122-126) Regular Features Bits and PCs - Mark Burgess - 2 pages (116-117) Word Processor - Letters page - 2 pages (128-129) Off the Boards - Mark Burgess - 4 pages (131-134) Mr Cursor - 1 page (138) Adverts Games *Gremlin - Premier Manager 2 - 1 page (11) *Kixx XL The Secret of Monkey Island, Eye of the Beholder, Links: The Challenge of Golf, Cruise for a Corpse, Knights of the Sky, Gunship, Another World - 2 pages (12-13) *Electronic Arts - NHL Hockey - 1 page (21) *Virgin Games - Goal - 1 page (22) *Ocean - Jurassic Park - 1 page (29) *Acclaim/Virgin - Terminator 2: The Arcade Game, Alien 3, Mortal Kombat - 2 pages (32-33) *US Gold - Winter Olympics: Lillehammer '94 - 2 pages (36-37) *Digital Integration - Tornado - 1 page (39) *Codemasters - Micro Machines - 1 page (49) *Hit Squad - Chuck Yeager's Air Combat, Wing Commander, The Magic Candle II: The Four and Forty, Indianapolis 500, Ultima VI: The False Prophet, F29 Retaliator - 1 page (50) *Rage Software - Striker - 1 page (59) *Millennium - Brutal Football - 1 page (63) *Action Sixteen - Railroad Tycoon, Ashes of Empire, Silent Service II - 1 page (90) *Ocean - TFX: Tactical Fighter Experiment - 1 page (140) Other Credits Art Editor :Duncan Hemphill Deputy Editor :Laurence Scotford Technical Editor :Mark Burgess Production Editor :Kirsty Fortune Contributors :Chris Anderson, Simon Bradley, Duncan MacDonald, David McCandless, Patrick McCarthy, Vici MacDonald (Design), Paul Presley, Phil South, Sam Syed (Design), Andrew Wright Publisher :Tim Ponting Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews